Nancy Holbrook
Nancy Holbrook is the main protagonist of the 2010 remake A Nightmare on Elm Street. Her character is based on Nancy Thompson from the 1984 original film A Nightmare on Elm Street. She is portrayed by Academy Award-nominated actress Rooney Mara. Biography Nancy works as a waitress at the Springwood Diner and is a senior at the local high school. One night at the Diner, she sees her friend Dean sleeping and awakens him, telling him that he can't fall asleep at the diner. Her friend Kris Fowles than arrives at the diner to meet with Dean who is also her ex-boyfriend. After Nancy leaves, Freddy kills Dean by having him cut his throat in front of her and Kris. At the funeral, Kris sees a photograph of her and Dean as kids. Kris' ex-boyfriend Jesse is shown hostile towards Nancy. At home, Nancy begins to fall asleep while Freddy comes out of the wall to kill her. When she wakes up, the wall is back to normal. Later that night, Kris is killed by Freddy in her dreams. Nancy and her friend Quentin Smith then begin to find out that they met at Badham Preschool. Nancy's mother Gwen tells the both of them the truth about Freddy Krueger. Freddy was a gardener at the preschool who loved the children and the children loved him. Freddy was accused of hurting the children at the Preschool. The parents of Springwood then followed Freddy to a factory and killed him by setting the place on fire and now want their children to forget how they met and Freddy. Gwen also reveals to Nancy that she was Freddy's favorite child. After a confrontation with Quentin's father, they go to the pharmacy so Quentin can refill his prescription. Nancy by then has been awake for a long time and her body begins to shutdown. Inside the pharmacy, she has a micro-nap where she's attacked by Freddy. Before Freddy attacks her, she rips a piece of his sweater of and realizes that she can pull things out of her dreams. After she is scratched by Freddy's glove, Quentin rushes her to the hospital. Nancy and Quentin both leave the hospital to go to the Preschool which by then had been closed down for years. When they get to the school, the both of them find Freddy's secret cave and find evidence that Freddy had hurt them and was killing them because they told the truth about Freddy. Nancy goes to sleep to pull Freddy out of the dreamworld and bring him into the real world. Quentin, who was to keep watch, also falls asleep and he is wounded by Freddy. In her dreams, Freddy tortures Nancy and tells her that he saved her for last and that when she finally falls asleep, she'll never wake up again. Awakened by her screams, Quentin hears Nancy in trouble and tries to wake her up, but Nancy does not. So, he uses an adrenaline shot he got from the hospital to wake her up. Nancy is then able pull Freddy out of her dreams. The both of them battle Freddy with Nancy slitting Freddy's throat with a paper cutter blade. Nancy then burns the preschool down. She and Quentin escape the school and are then taken away by the ambulance to the hospital. The film ends with Nancy forgiving her mother for the trauma of the entire situation, but after her mother is just glad she's safe, Freddy comes through the mirror and kills Nancy's mother, leaving her screaming in horror because she is shocked and terrified as the film fades to black. Trivia * Final Destination 3 actress Amanda Crew auditioned for the role of Nancy. * Nancy is based of Nancy Thompson from the original Nightmare film. * Nancy bears character and story similarities with Lori Campbell from Freddy vs. Jason. ** Both having their mother killed by Freddy Krueger, Nancy's mother at the end of the film while Lori's mother had died prior to the event of her film. ** Both being the lonely, quiet girl at the beginning of the film and transforms into a stronger character after their encounters with Freddy. ** Both brought Freddy out from their nightmares prior to their final encounters. ** Both being harassed by Freddy before bringing him out of their nightmares. ** Both repeated Freddy's line before killing him by blades. Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street characters Category:Final girls Category:Heroes Category:Survivors Category:Main characters Category:1993 births Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010) characters